COUNTLESS
by lazuli dreamer
Summary: Sudah tak terhitung kisah tentang Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson. Namun kali ini, persilakan aku untuk menceritakan kembali beberapa kepingan tentang persahabatan mereka dalam sembilan hitungan.


Sudah tak terhitung kisah tentang Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson. Namun kali ini, persilakan aku untuk menceritakan kembali beberapa kepingan tentang persahabatan mereka dalam sembilan hitungan.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat &amp; Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **John Watson &amp; Sherlock Holmes**

~oOo~

**COUNTLESS**

by Little Hatake

.

.

1.

**Satu** keputusan yang mengubah jalan hidup seorang John H. Watson telah diambil. Dengan menerima tawaran Sherlock Holmes untuk berbagi flat, berarti ia sudah menandatangani kontrak untuk kembali ke medan perang.

Memang benar ketika ia berjalan di samping konsultan detektif itu, ia melihat situasi yang membuat adrenalinnya terpacu ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya, menembus batas ketakutannya dan memasuki sebuah arena yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Kau tidak dihantui oleh perang, Dokter Watson. Kau merindukannya. Selamat datang kembali."

.

.

* * *

2.

**Dua** tahun kau tega membohongi sahabatmu dengan lelucon terburuk sepanjang masa dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya tanpa rasa berdosa? Kau harus membayarnya, Sherlock Holmes!

Berikan John satu malam untuk mendengarkan semua alasanmu atau—

Ouch!

Sepertinya, satu bogem mentah di muka dan hidung yang berdarah sudah cukup sebagai uang muka.

.

.

* * *

3.

**Tiga** kali orang menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Pertama Angelo, kedua Nyonya Hudson dan ketiga Irene Adler. Mereka yang terang-terangan berkata di depan John. Entah yang diam-diam membicarakan mereka ketika berjalan di taman atau saat makan berdua di restoran. Bahkan bisa jadi Lestrade juga berpendapat seperti itu, tapi hanya dipendamnya saja.

Sherlock tidak peduli.

John sangat peduli.

Tapi, biarlah kali ini John menulikan kedua telinganya ketika sang pemilik motel menawarkan satu kamar dengan fasilitas ekstra. Dibandingkan pingsan kelelahan karena berjalan di tengah malam yang entah di mana sekarang, terpaksa mereka harus menginap di motel berplang _'One Night Stand Love'_ ini.

Salahkan Sherlock yang 'meminjam' sebuah mobil untuk mengejar seorang pelaku kejahatan tanpa memeriksa tanki bahan bakar. Salahkan juga dirinya yang lupa menyimpan kabel pengisi baterai sehingga kedua ponsel mereka kehabisan daya.

"Ini kuncinya. Nikmati malam kalian berdua." Sang pemilik mengerlingkan matanya penuh makna.

Mereka mengambil kunci tersebut, menuju kamar, segera tertidur dan baru bangun pukul sebelas siang keesokan harinya.

.

.

* * *

4.

**Empat** hari yang lalu, Sherlock harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan yang terkontaminasi oleh eksperimen mikrobiologinya. Butuh usaha yang keras dari John untuk membujuk Sherlock agar ia mau dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Ini di luar kemampuanku sebagai dokter, Sherlock! Kita tidak memiliki peralatan medis yang memadai!"

Setelah tenaganya terkuras habis mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, ia tak punya energi lagi untuk berdebat dengan John. Dengan bantuan Mycroft, akhirnya John berhasil membawa Sherlock untuk mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit terbaik.

"Aku ingin pulang, Mycroft!"

"Kau belum pulih, Sherlock. Jadilah adik yang baik."

"Kurang baik apa aku menjadi adik kecilmu?"

"Oh, _sangat baik sekali_, adik kesayanganku."

"Aku. Ingin. Pulang, Sekarang."

"Baiklah. Sebentar." Mycroft mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi sekretarisnya, "Anthea, isolasi semua eksperimen milik Sherlock Holmes di 221 B Baker Street."

Sherlock mengerang.

John menggeleng frustasi.

.

.

* * *

5.

**Lima** poundsterling berpindah dari dompet Sherlock ke tangan John. John tersenyum lebar, raut wajahnya nampak bangga.

"Akhirnya, aku berhasil mengalahkanmu dalam permainan ini, Sherlock! Untuk pertama kalinya!"

Euforia memenangkan permainan deduksi dari seorang detektif brilian bagi John melebihi rasa bahagianya mendapatkan hadiah utama undian supermarket berlibur ke Hawaii selama seminggu.

"Ya, ya, ya, selamat, John." Sherlock mengedikan bahu seolah tak peduli. Namun, ketika John berbalik dan tak melihat wajahnya, Sherlock tersenyum.

Bukan hal yang buruk membiarkan John menang sekali ini.

.

.

* * *

6.

**Enam** bulan adalah waktu minimal yang harus dihabiskan John selama masa pemulihan cideranya, begitu kata dokter. Tulang kering kaki kiri dan dua tulang rusuknya retak, tangan kanannya patah, serta memar di beberapa bagian terutama wajah. Beruntung ia masih hidup setelah terjatuh dari jurang di Eastbourne karena perhitungan Sherlock yang _sedikit _kurang tepat.

"Sherlock, kau pergi saja ke Scotland Yard. Greg pasti sudah menunggu. Aku tak apa-apa," ujar John lemah dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak. Jika aku pergi lalu kau terjatuh dan cideramu tambah parah, bagaimana?" Sherlock masih keras kepala tak mau meninggalkan kamar John.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Tetap tidak, John! Aku akan menghubungi Lestrade jika aku akan menyelesaikan semua kasusnya di sini sampai kau sembuh."

"Selama enam bulan?"

"Aku pernah tidak keluar rumah selama setahun dan aku masih baik-baik saja."

John hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin ini cara Sherlock menebus kesalahannya.

.

.

* * *

7.

"**Tujuh** jam!"

"Apa?" John tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan calon istrinya—Mary—saat ia kembali dari meninjau gedung pernikahan mereka.

"Sudah tujuh jam ia tidak keluar dari kamarnya! Aku khawatir, John! Sherlock belum makan apapun dari kemarin!" Kentara sekali kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Oh iya, Mary belum terbiasa dengan perilaku Sherlock yang terkadang di luar batas manusia normal. Tapi tetap saja Sherlock adalah manusia biasa yang butuh asupan nutrisi.

John mengetuk perlahan pintu kamar Sherlock. "Sherlock?"

"_Lipat ke atas. Tahan sebelah kiri dengan jari, balikkan ke bawah..." _Sayup-sayup terdengar suara wanita dari kamarnya. Tidak begitu jelas, seperti dari sebuah video.

John mencoba memutar pegangan pintu. Tidak terkunci. Ketika pintu terbuka sedikit, "Sher—"

BLAM!

Sherlock langsung menutup pintu kembali dari dalam dengan cukup keras.

Dua menit berlalu dan akhirnya Sherlock keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Ada apa, John? Mary?" tanyanya seolah tak terjadi apapun. "Hmm, wangi apa ini? Pizza dan pasta dengan bumbu bolognaise? Mary, kau yang membuatnya? Mari, kita makan! Aku sudah lapar!"

John mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran, mendengar perkataan Sherlock yang lain dari biasanya.

Penasaran apa yang sudah Sherlock lakukan di dalam, John membuka pintu kamarnya lagi, namun—

"John, jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku." Sebuah nada dingin menghentikan niatnya.

Akhirnya, John melengos ke dapur tidak peduli. Mungkin Sherlock melakukan eksperimennya lagi. Tetapi, ada pemandangan aneh di kamar Sherlock saat ia sempat mengintip sekilas. Apa yang dilakukan Sherlock dengan _browser _yang membuka _youtube _dan banyak sekali kain putih berserakan di lantainya?

.

.

* * *

8.

"**Delapan** itu seperti simbol _infinity_, tidak terputus dan terus berulang. Simbol yang sekarang menjadi lambang kehidupanku yang terus berputar antara menghadapi Sherlock yang sedang kebosanan - mengingatkannya untuk makan dan tidur - berteriak agar ia berhenti menembaki dinding - menjawab telepon Greg (bahkan Sherlock sangat malas untuk mengangkat teleponnya!) - mendapat kasus - mengejar penjahat sampai malam - dan berakhir tertidur di tangga di samping si maniak kasus itu. Esok paginya, putaran kembali ke awal lagi."

"Sherlock! Jangan seenaknya membaca _draft post blog _di laptopku!" teriak John dari kamar mandi.

"Membaca diarimu lebih menarik daripada membaca _email-_mu dengan Josephine!"

.

.

* * *

9.

**Sembilan** Juli. Tanggal kelahiran bagi seorang anggota baru di keluarga Watson dan Sherlock masih belum siap untuk dipanggil 'Paman Sherlock'.

"Ia baru saja lahir, Sherlock." John menenangkan Sherlock yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Oooh, dia cantik sekali, 'kan, Sherlock?" Mary menggendong putri kecilnya dengan penuh kasih. "Ucapkan 'halo' pada Paman Sherlock, sayang."

Sherlock memandang bayi mungil yang masih merah itu. "A-aku belum si-siap dipanggil pa-paman."

John tertawa melihat Sherlock yang grogi. Mungkin ini kali pertama bagi Sherlock mendapat anggota keluarga baru. Sebuah pengalaman yang asing baginya. Konsultan detektif yang tidak pernah takut apa pun ternyata bisa khawatir juga.

"Ia bahkan belum dapat berbicara, Sherlock."

"Tetap saja aku khawatir."

"Khawatir kenapa?"

"Aku takut ia tidak menyukaiku nanti."

"Yang benar saja! Ia pasti menyukaimu, Paman Sherlock yang jenius!"

"Kauyakin, John?"

"Aku mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku. Jika ia sudah cukup besar, kau bisa membacakannya sebuah kisah bajak laut."

Kedua iris kelabu itu berbinar. "Lalu, aku boleh memberinya hadiah satu set eksperimen kimia untuk anak-anak?"

John mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Cengiran Sherlock bertambah lebar. "Mengajarinya biologi dan kimia? Menceritakan tentang kasus-kasus yang pernah kita pecahkan? Memperlihatkan foto-foto korban? Mengajarinya menembak dengan tepat dengan mata tertutup? Mengajaknya ke tempat kejadian—"

"Sherlock!" John dan Mary berteriak bersamaan.

"Ah, maaf! Aku terlalu bersemangat." Sherlock kembali kikuk. Ia mengelus pipi yang gembil itu dengan hati-hati, seolah ia sedang menyentuh porselein halus yang amat rapuh.

Sherlock tersenyum tipis. "Tenang, ada Paman Sherlock yang akan selalu menjagamu seperti janjiku pada orang tuamu, nak. "

Ah, ternyata semua ini akan berjalan lebih baik dari yang ia bayangkan.

**.**

**.**

**FIN  
**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Inilah hasil dari nunggu jam pulang pukul 6 sore di H-2 pulang ke Indo. Hehehe...

Saking ngebetnya harus banget publish seenggaknya satu fic dari Hongkong, akhirnya jadilah fic ini XD Sekalian numpang wifi di hotel~

Yowess, I will appreciate every review and your supports :))

Thanks for reading! *ngumpet di balik selimut karena di sini dingin banget*


End file.
